


The Undercover Princes

by trixter201



Series: A royal pain in my ass [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Alistar, Alpha Azazel, Alpha Balthazar, Alpha Benny, Alpha Bobby, Alpha Cole, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gordon, Alpha John, Alpha Rufus, Alpha Zacariah, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Andy, Beta Anna, Beta Ellen, Beta Gabriel, Beta Jo, Beta Jody, Beta Mary, Beta Sam, Beta Samandriel, F/F, F/M, Guard Balthazar, Guard Rufus, Guard Samandriel, Guard benny, King John, King Zacariah, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Charlie, Omega Kevin, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean, Prince Gabriel, Prince Sam, Queen Anna, Queen Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixter201/pseuds/trixter201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Cas bond more. Soul bonding ceremony</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Havan

Castiel POV:

 

 

Castiel presented as an omega when he was 12 years old. It was expected because of his submissive behavior and it didnt bother castiel. Ok maybe a little. OK MAYBE A LOT! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT OMEGAS TAKE UP 10% OF THE POPULATION! MALE OMEGAS TAKE UP 3% OK! AND ADDING TO THAT HE IS A PRINCE NO JOKE!!! Ok were calm. Were calm. Basically Castiel was one of a kind A Male Omega PRINCE was really not that common. Castiel just wanted a normal life. Why did everything have to be so difficult. Ugh! When Castiel presented his parents immediatly sold Castiel to the highest bidder. Literally. Ok well sort of. His family wanted him to mate an alpha to build an aliance with another country. Zacariahs main goal was to marry him off to the winchesters. Congrats father, you did it. Castiel was now betrothed to Dean Winchester Crown Prince of Ventura. 

 

 

Ok so there are 12 kingdoms: USA, Blitzard, Mendico, Ventura, Kagelum, Dracoma, Oceana, Cellium, Amara, Havan, Hellhiem, Demonicona.

 

 

Countries modern to least modern.

USA, Blitzard, Mendico, Oceana, Ventura, Cellium, Amara, Dracoma, Hellhiem, Havan, Demonica, Kagelum

Hey at least he wasn't being married off into Demonicona. That would suck! 

 

 

Castiel was outraged to find that he was engaged! He was not an onject and he refused to be treated as such. When Castiel turns 15 he will be sent to the USA under false name to go to highschool and get to know Dean Winchester. In two weeks he will be soul bonded with Dean to ensure that he and only he could be his mate. If someone makes a physical mark on someone already soul bonded Castiel could die as well as whoever attempted to mate him. 

 

 

Castiel sighed in his room he had just been informed this morning that the Winchesters were coming tonight. Castiel dressed in 'Omega appropriate' clothing that he hated. It was one of the only outfits omegas could wear. Alphas and Betas could wear whatever they wanted but usually it was just pants and no shirt. Castiels thiughts were intu  rupted by a knock on the door "CASSIE YOU DECENT" Before Castiel could respond that he was not decent Gabriel his Beta brother burst into the room.

 

 

Castiel let out a high pitched scream and punched. He managed to get Gabriel right in the nose. "OW the fuck Cassie?!" "Gabriel you scared me! No im not decent! And you burst in anyway!" "Well I just wanted you to know that father needs you, see ya Cassie!" "GABE WAIT" Gabriel stopped and turned raising his eyebrows expectantly "you should problably go to the doctor, I think, I, broke your nose" Castiel admitted sheepishly. Gabriel laughed "I know Cassie I can FEEL it" Gabriel smiled clapped Castiel on the back and ran out. 

 

 

Castiel sighed. He was so lucky that Gabriel didn't expect that stupid omega submition like his father did. Ugh! Castiel was the Omega Prince of Havan and that sucked. He was made to kneel at his fathers feet on any occasion including meals, he could speak but only to a certain extent, he had at least 2 guards everywhere he went, he was treated like a delicate flower. Castiel remembers it was different before he presented. He didnt have to kneel. He could speak whatever whenever. He still had 2 guards but the guards were usually farther away from him.

 

 

Castiel just wished he could live a normal life. Well he would have somewhat more freedom considering he had to blend into the USA when He and Dean went to highschool. Dean would go one year before him 'Cause he was an alpha and alphas got whatever they want' Castiel rolled his eyes and put on the rest of his 'clothes' and went to his fathers side by the throne kneeling with his hands in his lap head down. 'As usual' Castiel thought snorting. Castiel was kicked in the chest lightly by his father sitting in the throne he was kneeling by. The welcoming trumpets blared loudly. The Winchesters were here. 

 

 

Dean POV:

 

 

Dean grew more and more nervous about meeting his betrothed as his father continued to explain Havan's rules. Dean already knew that his betrothed was a male omega named Castiel but that's all his parents would tell him they said "If you want to learn more about Castiel you can ask him". Dean just sighed and rolled his eyes. He decided to sleep the trip off and let his parents get him up when they were there. Dean closed his eyes slowly sinking into peaceful darkness. Dean woke up hearing trumpets signifying their arrival at the Havan palace. 

 

 

The Winchesters were lead into and looking at all of the plants and jewels with awe. When they arrived in the throne room the King was sitting in a large throne in the center up the stairs slightly. On his right Queen Anna sat legs crossed in a long beautiful light blue dress that had short top sleeves. Next to the Queen on the far side Prince Gabriel stood in a white suit with golden trim with black slacks. On the left of King Zacariah was who he assumed to be prince Castiel. Castiel's face was covered with a gold wrap. You could only see his eyes. The face wrap wrapped around Castiels body tying in the back the excess wrap hanging to his mid thigh on his side. Castiel was wearing silk sky blue pants with golden trim an the top. 

 

 

Dean and Sam bowed low while his parents nodded to the King. "Welcome Winchesters! I present the omega Castiel" At his name Castiel's head shot up from its lowered position. His eyes scanned the room landing on Dean. Dean held his breath so he didn't gasp. Castiel had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Dean shook his head and payed attention to the conversation taking place. "The ceremony will take place tomorrow at sunset until then we should let Dean and Castiel get to know each other" Zacariah stood up and grabbed Castiel by the arm dragging him up up with him. Castiel let out a yelp of pain at the grip on his arm. Deans parents and brother winced at the noise but they gritted their teeth as Castiel was practically dragged over and thrown to Dean's feet. 

 

 

Zacariah looked down at Castiel and smirked at Dean "Pretty isn't he?" Dean gritted his teeth when he discovered the king was waiting for an answer. "Yes sir" Dean responded tightly making The King grin. The king turned on his heel and strutted out of the throne room with a gleeful smile. Queen Anna stood up and followed behind him. When they were both gone Prince Gabriel ran toward them and stopped a few feet away "I sincerely apologize for how my father has behaved today" Gabriel spoke as Dean helped Castiel from the floor. "It's not you who should be apologizing for your fathers actions Gabriel" My mother replied "Alright well Your Majesties I was ordered to escort you to your quarters for the night then I am to escort Prince Samuel to his room Castiel will show Dean to his room later this evening" Sam stepped forward "Please call me Sam no one calls me Samuel" Sam said with a small smile. "Yes and please call us John and Mary and that invitation goes for you too Prince Castiel"  John spoke kindly. Castiel raised his eyes from their locked position on the ground and gave a small smile and a nod.

 

 

 

Gabriel led everyone except Dean and Castiel out of the throne room. That left Dean and Castiel in an awkward silence "Umm, so i'm Dean" Dean attempted to break the awkward silence. Castiel looked up "I am Castiel it is nice to meet you your highness" Castiel spoke timidly as if expecting Dean to hurt him "Cas- Can I call you Cas your name is kind of a mouth full" Castiel nodded with a small smile "You may call me whatever you like your highness" "Cas you can call me Dean" Castiel's eyebrows went up in suprise. "Of course Dean" Dean smiled "Umm sooooo is there anywhere in the palace that you really like?" "The garden and the library" "Ok do you want to go to either of those places?" Castiel smiled and grabbed Dean's hand taking off into a run 

 

 

 

When they arrived in the garden Dean and Castiel started talking more and more. Dean was finally getting Castiel to come out of his shell. When the sun started going down they parted and planned to meet in this exact spot the next day after lunch. Dean agreed and walked to his room smiling and laid down falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

 

 

Castiel POV:

 

 

Castiel actually really liked Dean. He had expected someone like his father but Dean was very kind to him. Castiel was still nervous about the marking ceremony. Was Dean faking everything this whole time? Was he being played? Castiel knew that after the ceremony the next day the Winchesters would leave and he wouldn't see Dean until he was 15. Castiel sighed undressing and laying down in bed in his silk pajamas. Castiel laid there until he could no longer stay awake anymore falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Soul bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas bond more. Soul bonding ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh guys USA in this fic does not stand for united states of america. its pronounced 
> 
>  
> 
> uh-suh

Castiel POV:

 

Castiel woke up at the before dawn, way earlier than usual he didn't even see signs of dawn starting. Dawn was around 6 in the morning and ends by 6:45 so it was still around 5-5:30. Castiel usually wakes up around 8am. Today the ceremony was at sunset so he had a free day today. He tried going back to sleep but he was to nervous for the soul bonding ceremony. Castiel slowly snuck out of his room with his clothes for the day and headed toward the guest hall where the Winchesters were staying. 

 

Castiel stepped carefully through the quiet hallways toward Dean's room. Castiel could barely see where he was going and almost crashed twice before he arrived at Dean's door and knocked carefully. When no answer came Castiel pushed the door open "Dean?" he whispered "Dean are you awake?" Castiel heard no answer and stepped quietly into Dean's room. Castiel could see Dean's sleeping form on the bed and he made his way over. Castiel reached out to shake Dean when suddenly his wrist was grapped and he was flipped onto the bed landing on his back with one arm pinned above his head and Dean sitting on him.

 

Castiel let out a high pitched squeak of fear and surprise. "Cas?" "Hi Dean" Castiel said in a high pitched voice that was embarrassingly high even for him. "You scared the hell out of me Cas! What are you doing in here?" Dean whisperer yelled at Castiel who was still pinned down. "I'm scared" Castiel admitted averting his eyes. "What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked sincerely "I'm nervous about the soul bond, i'm nervous about school in USA, i'm afraid that your gonna forget about me when you leave, or when you go to USA" Castiel fell silent and looked up at Dean who was starring down at him. 

 

Dean seemed to realize he was still pinning Castiel to the bed and rolled off. "I won't forget you Cas, I mean your like my only friend, and also its kinda hard to forget your betrothed." Castilel nodded and scooted closer to Dean. "Can I stay please?" Dean's only response was to pull Castiel to his chest spooning him from behind. Castiel closed his eyes and tried to get a few more hours of sleep. 

 

Castiel woke up at 8:17 am and Dean was still asleep. Castiel quickly ran into the bathroom and changed into an 'Omega appropriate' outfit and kneeled by the bed waiting for Dean to wake up. Two hours later Dean finally started to wake up, Castiel's knees were so sore from kneeling for 2 hours that he wasn't sure he could get up. "Cas?" Dean rubbed his eyes as if to see if Castiel was real. "Yes Dean?" "Dude why are you kneeling and how long have you been there?" "I'm kneeling because i'm supposed to and I have been here for two hours" 

 

Dean's eyes widened "Cas you don't have to kneel for me or anyone else in my family ever" Dean said with concern "Come on lets go get breakfast" Dean said turning toward the door. Castiel tried to stand but found that it was too painful to move. "Come on Cas" Dean said turning around "I-I can't" Castiel sighed. He was used to not being able to walk after kneeling for long periods of time. 

 

Dean looked at Castiel with concern and walked over to him. Dean slowly put an arm behind Castiel's bent knees and behind his back. Dean moved himself so he was at Castiels 7 o-clock (I didn't know how else to describe it) and scooped Castiel up. Castiel cried out in pain at the sudden movement but relaxed when Dean set him on the bed. "I'm going to go get us breakfast and you some ice packs, Ill be right back" Castiel nodded at Dean who walked out of the room. 

 

Dean returned about 30 minutes later with breakfast and ice packs. Dean puth the ice packs on Castiels knees that were now straight again but still aching. Dean handed Castiel his breakfast and Castiel just stared at his plate while Dean dug in. "Come on Cas you need to eat" Dean said through a mouthful of food. Castiel carefully took a bite and found that it tasted good. Castiel dug in and ate fast but with much more grace than Dean did. When they both finished they fell into the deepest conversation about their home countries. 

 

Castiel was very intrigued about Ventura's culture so he listened carefully. According to Dean, omegas were treated the same as betas and alphas in Ventura for the most part. Castiel had so much to look forward to he just had to survive three more years. Castiel and Dean talked for hours and then Dean went down and got lunch and brought it back up so Castiel would't have to do all of that kneeling at his fathers feet shit.

 

Castiel talked about Havan's politics and his brother Gabriel. Dean talked about Sam and Ventura a little more. Then they talked about what they had been learning in school, they found that they had been learning the same thing except for Castiel had to take an 'Omega Obediance' class that he absolutely hated. Dean was angered by the fact that Castiel was treated so differently just because he had the ability to bear children, it should be seen as a gift not a weakness. Dean hated Havan, he did NOT want to come back here, he hopes that one day the ruler of Havan will not be a dumb ass knot head and treat omegas better. 

 

Castiel was sure that Gabriel would fix omega rights as soon as he took the throne and that made Dean relax more "Gabriel has been hanging out with Sam a lot since we got here. I saw them in the garden earlier" Castiel smiled at Deans observation. He was glad that their brothers were getting along with each other. Castiel liked Sam even though he had little contact with him the storied Dean told him made him feel like he had known Sam for years. Dean laughed when Castiel said that.

 

As the day went by Castiel grew more and more nervous about the soul bond ceremony. Castiel could tell that Dean was nervous too but he was calmer than Castiel. dean would be alpha so what did he have to worry about anyway? Castiel would always be kneeling on the sidelines just like the useless omega he is. That thought soured the air so Castiel tried to cleanse hos thoughts. Dean gave him a look that totally said 'Are you ok? Cause you smell like shit'. The scent of omega in distress was pouring off of Castiel. 

 

"I'm just nervous about tonight, I know we already discussed it but I just don't want you to forge-mmpph" Castiel was cut off when Dean pulled Castiel into a gentle kiss. Castiel was scared at first but relaxed into the kiss with his best friend. "Cas, I will never forget you, It's only three years, it will be over before you know it" Dean said gently pulling Castiel into a hug. Castiel didn't know how long they stood their together it could have been seconds or hours before Dean pulled away. Dean moved over to the bed and laid down patting the spot next to him. 

 

Castiel moved over to Dean and laid down. Dean reached out and pulled Castiel into him, they snuggled up and fell asleep. "Cassie! Cassie wake up!" "Gabriel?" Castiel was still groggy from just waking up. "Cassie the ceremony starts in an hour, the people have already started arriving and s have the press. Everyone is looking for you two" "Im here to get you back to your room so father can retrieve you but were going to have to take the servants passages so no one sees you" Castiel looked over at Dean "Dean wake up" Dean looked up at Castiel then jumped when he saw Gabriel. "We didn't! Umm... ugh" Dean said nervously "Relax Dean-o I don't care Cassie looks happy and that's all that matters. And plus after tonight by our laws my brother is your property." Gabriel said the last part bitterly.

 

Castiel got up and left with Gabriel. They went through the servants passages to get Castiel back to his room and get ready. "Cassie your caremony clothes are on the bed be ready in 30 minutes" Gabriel stepped closer and pulled Castiel into a hug "Castiel I'm so sorry" "Its ok Gabriel I really like Dean, I just wish this was under different circumstances" Castiel sighed and moved toward the bed and looked at his laid out clothes. Gabriel was now gone from the room so Castiel stripped and started with the pants. The pants were gold with white trim on the sides. There was a white vest that didn't connect at the front but it covered his whole back. The face cover was sparkling gold that matched the pants.

 

When Castiel was dressed he kneeled by the bed and waited. It wasn't long before Castiel's father came in "Lets go Omega" Castiel winced at his fathers harsh tone and stood with his head down. Castiel's father led him down the hall that was filled with reporters from other countries that had come to see the union between Ventura and Havan. When they arrived at the ballroom where the ceremony was being held. When Castiel was led in he saw that the Winchester was already in their places at the front. Dean was already standing a the front by the priest.

 

Castiel was led by his father until he arrived in front of Dean. All of the reporters were recording as Castiel walked down. When Castiel reached Dean he kneeled at Deans feet and the ceremony begun. The priest began talking but Dean stopped him. Everyone in the crown was silent as Dean reached his hand out toward Castiel. Castiel tentatively placed his hand on Dean's and yelped as he was pulled to his feet. The crowd gasped at deans disrespect to Havan's traditions and laws. The reporters all looked happy except for the traditionalist reporters from Amara, Havan, Hellhiem, and Demonicona. 

 

The priest continued talking in another language for a few more minutes before he motioned Dean and Castiel to place their marks on the other. Castile placed his hand on Deans upper arm and Dean placed his hand on Castiels lower hip. The priest started chanting and Castiel felt a sharp pain in his hip. As soon as the burning feeling went away Castiel felt light headed he looked over and saw Dean swaying. Castiel watched as Dean collapsed into unconsciousness and Castiel followed. The last thing Castiel heard was the room breaking into chaos before Castiel fell into peaceful darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so in the next chapter I'm going to go ahead and go skip to when Dean goes to USA because I need to get this plot moving a little bit faster.


	3. What An Interesting Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans and Cas USA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, concerns or have suggestions please let me know in the comments. Comments help so much guys you have no idea.

"DEAN! SAM! GET UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL BOYS!" Bobby called from downstairs. When Dean went to USA he went under the name Dean Ackles, the original plan was for him go as Jensen Ackles but Dean had protested greatly. He really likes his name and he didnt want to have to relearn to respond to Jensen. That would take a while.

 

"Shit!" Dean cursed he could not be late for his first day of school sophomore year. Dean started getting dressed and he looked in the mirror. The handprint Castiel gave him three years ago was still there. When Dean had first seen it burned into his skin he freaked out but after his parents calmed him down they explained it was a rare side affect of soul bons. Dean quickly calmed down after hearing that but he was upset that he didnt have a chance to say bye to Cas. "Dean dude how long are you gonna stand there were gonna be late for school!" Sam yelled from his door. Dean quickly dressed and walked out the door getting into Bobbys truck and driving to school. Bobby was a distant cousin of John so Bobby was who Dean and Sam stayed with while they stayed in USA. Dean looked out the window and saw that there was a black car with tinted windows behind them but he payed no mind to it.

 

Dean got out of the car and looked at his scedule. He had

Ms.Tran-- English 2

Mrs. Milton-- Algebra 2

Lunch

Mr. Turner-- Chemistry

Mr. Singer-- Mechanics

Ms. Moseley-- History

 

Great! From behind him Dean heard a small "Dean?" Dean looked up and saw a boy with black hair beautiful blue eyes and he was a little bit shorter than him. "Cas?" The boy smiled at him and Dean took a step forward. Castiels smile dropped and he took a step back with wide eyes. "Hey Cas its ok im not going to hurt you" Dean figured Castiel had been hurt a lot in his absence. "Whats your scedule?" Castiel slowly took a step forward and gave Dean his scedule. Castiel had

Ms. Harvelle --Art

Mrs. Milton --Algebra 2

Lunch

Ms. Tran --English 2

Ms. Barnes --Chemistry

Ms. Moseley-- History

 

 

"We have Algebra 2 and History together but nothing else. School doesn't start for about 15 more minutes ill show you where your classes are." Castiel smiled shyly and followed behind Dean. Dean led Castiel to Miss. Shurleys art room. "Ok this is Ms. Harvelle's art class and next door is Ms.Trans room she is the English 2 Teacher. Dean led castiel into another building "this is Ms. Barnes chem room and three rooms down on the left is Ms. Milton" Dean led Castiel back to Ms. Harvelle's room. "Crap thats the bell bye Cas ill see you next period!" Dean ran in the opposite direction Castiel was about to walk into Ms. Harvelle's room when he was slammed into the wall. "Well look guys its the new bitch" Castiel frowned he thought USA was an accepting kingdome. The boy holding him leaned closer and sniffed his neck scent glands.

 

 

 

Castiel was frozen he had been beaten by his father and others many times but this had never happened to him before. " please stop" Castiel said weakly much to the amusement of the boy holding him against the locker and the two boys behind him he could tell all of them were alphas."Azazel, Gordon, Cole! Cut it out!" The alphas let him go and walked into Ms. Harvelles room. A bubbly red head ran up to Castiel "Hey are you ok?"

 

 

Castiel nodded "Im Charlie whats your name?" "Im Cas Collins" Castiel had been studying USAs culture and laws so he did not kneel for the beta that stood before him like he would in Havan "Sorry about those guys Cas there jerks and it looks like your there new fixation. Do you know Dean then?" Castiel guessed she had seen him with Dean "yes" "cool he's awesome he'll help you out if he sees them messing with you" Castiel was happy that Dean was still a good person and not some dick knot head alpha.

 

 

 

 Castiel walked into Ms. Harvelle's room "Welcome! You must be Cas Collins?" "Yes mam" Castiel said nervously. "Welcome to art! This will be your seat for the rest of the year." Ms. Harvelle pointed to his desk that was next to Charlie and next to the wall. Castiel sat down and listened to Ms. Harvelle talk about their assignment. They were supposed to pick a country and create a symbol that represents the country. Castiel decided to draw a picture of himself. He drew himself kneeling before his father as his father sat in his throne next to his mother and his brother stood to her right. When there was half an hour left of class Castiel was finished. "Alright class lets have some of you present your art. You will tell us what country you picked what you drew and why. Who wants to go first?" 

 

 

 

Everyone except Castiel raised their hand. One by one the whole class of 21 presented most picked every country had been picked at least once including Havan but everyone said good things about their countries even for Demonica, Dracoma and Hellhiem. It was Castiels turn to go and he stood up and walked to the front. He presented his drawing to the class and everyone 'oohed and aahhed' he also heard a couple people wowing. "I picked Havan as my country, I drew the royal family to show the differences between Alphas, betas, and omegas. The Alpha king sits in a gold throne by law in Havan alphas are the most important. The Beta Queen sits in a silver throne because she is respected but not as important as the Alpha king, The beta prince stands for he is one step lower than the queen, The omega prince kneels before his fathers feet as he is considered property." Everyone was quiet after Castiel's explanation. Ms. Harvelle coughed "Well Cas that was very factual and very skilled art" Castiel took his seat and waited for the bell.

 

 

 

Castiel went to his next class and worked with Dean on math worksheets and took notes the whole period. At lunch Castiel was following Dean to lunch "Hey Cas?" "Yes Dean?" "So how have you been, the past few years and everything" Castiel stiffened and Dean noticed "nothing I want to discuss Dean" "Ok" dean pulled Castiel into a hug and started scenting him "I really missed you, why do you smell like, is that, Cas why do you smell like Alistar?" "No reason Dean I'm fine" Castiel said turning and trying to walk away. "Cas wai-" Dean had reached to grab at Castiel's hip where the suppressed soul bond mark was. After they got their soul bond marks the soul bond was suppressed so that Castiel and Dean didn't suffer the side affects of being separated for so long. 

 

 

 

 

Castiel felt a sudden blast go through his body, he was overwhelmed with pain and pleasure. He felt like this emptiness inside him was finally complete, he was whole again. Castiel could feel emotions that were not his own and he has a sense of where Dean was. Dean. "Alpha!" Castiel whimpered looking at Dean. Dean had caused Castiel to go into heat for the first time in years. Dean looked at Castiel with lust in his eyes as the bell rung and people started coming back from lunch. "C-Cas" Dean whispered as Castiel started to circle him mewling as Dean's eyes followed. Balthazar (Castiels beta body guard that is undercover as a Senior English teacher) ran out of his classroom and saw what was going on "Dean!" Dean's head snapped to him "Dean you don't want to do this! How do you think Cas would feel if you fucked him in front of the school while he was in heat?" 

 

 

 

It was like having a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on his head. Dean was back under control. Castiel jumped on Dean and whimpered "Dean please, help me!" People started filling the hallways all of them starring at Castiel who continued to whimper. Dean scooped up Castiel and took off running in the opposite direction of the growing crowd. Dean ran into the parking lot and put Castiel in the back seat, Dean jumped in the front and started leaving the parking lot. When he looked in the rear view mirror Castiel had his pants and shirt off and was working on his boxers "Castiel!" Castiel froze at his full name being yelled at him. "If you do't stop undressing I wont help you" Dean growled

 

 

 

Castiel whined "DDDDEEEAAAAANNNNNN Need you KNOT NOW" Dean tried to focus and managed to get all the way home without crashing. Dean scooped Castiel from the back seat and walked him into the house. Bobby shouldn't be back for a few more hours. Castiel moaned and groaned Dean's name as Dean carried him up the stairs and dumped him on his bed making Castiel yelp in surprise. "Dean please it hurts" Castiel whimpered from Dean's bed. Castiel jumped up going straight for Deans pants getting Dean naked fully before Dean could even comprehend what was going on. 

 

 

 

"Wait Cas! Stop" Castiel stopped and looked up at Dean with lust filled pleading eyes. "Dean please I need this so bad I need you It hurts so bad please Alpha!" Dean growled making Castiel mewl. Castiel leaned forward and whispered into Dean's ear "Knot me alpha"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys sorry for taking so long I have huge tests this week in 4 classes. I am working on 5 stories and its so hard to keep up i'm really tempted to just orphan like 3 of them but I have been working too hard to give up now. 
> 
> PLEASE READ! 
> 
> If you guys know how to post pictures on stories please tell me. I have a map of the countries so you will have a good idea of where they are and how big they are.


	4. Seniors

Senior Year (2 years later) 

 

**************************

 

Ever since Castiel had gone into heat at the school most of the alphas and betas were cruel to him, abusing him physically and verbally. Castiel never told Dean about it, as a matter of fact he didn't talk to Dean as much anymore. When the abuse started Castiel became a loner and closed off from everyone much to Dean's disdain. Dean thought Castiel hated him because he knotted Castiel that day he went into heat. Castiel would have told Dean about it but then he would be taken home to Havan until the wedding after they graduate. Castiel couldn't go back to Havan after all the freedom he had experienced in USA. 

 

It would kill him. Castiel sighed as he rose from his bed and got dressed. He hated the way he was treated by his school peers but at least in USA he could stand without having to ask permission. He was excited for when Gabriel would become king, maybe his older and understanding brother would bring Havan into a new era where omegas were people not property. Castiel looked in the mirror as he got dressed, he had built up muscle he wasn't a scrawny 12 year old bitch. That was his least favorite thing to be called a 'bitch' he had been called many things 'bitch, whore, slut, cock hole, brood mare' and many more creative things. 

 

Castiel knows he should tell Dean but he was afraid, sometimes he gets angry that Dean can't see it himself but then again he hides it well and his main tormentors are very good at getting him alone. Castiel wondered what was in store for him today. *Knock knock* "Cas were leaving" "Coming!" Castiel yelled back. Castiel grabbed his phone and backpack and ran down the stairs jumping into the impala. John sent it to Dean for Dean's 16th birthday. Castiel got the date of Gabriel's coronation and a video of a speech Gabriel gave about omega rights. That was the most amazing present he could ever receive. 

 

Castiel sighed and leaned his head onto the side door of the front seat. Dean looked as if he wanted to say something but instead he sighed and turned up the music. The drive was otherwise silent. Castiel got out of the car and walked away ignoring the world. He was on his way to Ms. Harvelle's listening to the whispered insults and seeing the people stare at him. He didn't understand, it wasn't his fault he went into heat it was the stupid soul bond. But he couldn't tell people that could he? So he just had to keep calm and carry on, they would all know who he was very soon. They were in the middle of the second semester. 

 

Castiel took his spot on the side of the classroom and waited for the other students to fill in. Charlie came in first "Hey Cas" She smiled "Hi Charlie" Castiel said with shy enthusiasm. Charlie was one of the only friends he had since the incident. "Dude have you seen the news lately?" Castiel shook his head "In Havan Prince Gabriel's coronation will be early" "Why?" Castiel asked with confusion "Because a few days ago the king and queen died they haven't released why yet." Castiel felt bile rise in his throat. His parents were dead. "There is more too. Also King John and Queen Mary died." Castiel couldn't take it anymore he ran out of the classroom. 

 

Castiel ran down the hall and outside behind the gym. He sat down put his head in his knees ignoring the bell that sounded the start of school and just sat there. His father was cruel but he was still his father, and his mother, he loved he so much. Castiel didn't hear anyone approach him until he was picked up and slammed into the wall. "Look guys its out little bitch" The alphas chuckled "Please leave me alone" Castiel begged he could take this any day but today. The alphas just laughed more and slammed him into the wall again "Please" Castiel whimpered.

 

"Look guys hes begging for it!" Alistar said through laughter. Alistan threw him to the ground "Kneel for your alphas like the little bitch you are" Castiel looked up from the ground "Your not my alpha" He spat. Azazel kicked him back down making Castiel cry out in pain. "Well see about that little bitch" Alistar whispered into his ear. Castiel felt a surge of fear fly through his soul bond. Dean now knew Castiel was terrified. Castiel had always tried to conceal his emotions from the bond but his fear was too strong. "No!" Castiel yelled and his mouth was covered Azazel held his hands behind his back with one arm covering his mouth with the other. Castiel felt worry come from Dean and he shot back more fear.

 

Castiel then felt anger and worry from Dean. Castiel started screaming through Azazel's hand when he bent him over still holding his hands and covering his mouth. Castiel felt tears run down his face when he heard a roar. The alphas let go of him and he scrambled into a corner and cowered sobbing into his knees. A crowd had started to gather around them when they heard the roar. You would think that they would be better at blending in, huh. Castiel looked up and saw Azazel knocked out and Dean was punching Alistar over and over, he was going to kill him. 

 

*****************

 

Deans POV 

 

*****************

 

Dean was in class when he felt terror come from Castiel's part of the bond. Dean shot up disturbing most of the class. Dean's sight went red, WHO WAS SCARING HIS OMEGA. "Dean! What the hell-" His teacher stopped when he saw Dean's red eyes. Dean ran out of the classroom and many of his fellow classmates and his teacher followed him trying to see what was wrong. Dean had run outside when he felt more terror come from the bond. Dean roared when he heard a muffled scream and ran faster. He saw Azazel holding Castiel in a bent over position.

 

Dean roared again louder this time. He attacked Azazel knocking him out and began hitting Alistar. The crowd behind him had seen what they were gonna do to Castiel so no one tried to pull him off, but they screamed at him to stop. Dean didn't hear most of their pleas until he heard Castiel whimper "Dean?" Dean paused and looked at Castiel. Castiel was curled into a ball, his usually blue eyes were gold because of his strong emotions. Dean ran to Castiel and touched his face the gold was slowly leavng his eyes. 

 

When Castiel's eyes were blue again they were full of anger. Castiel stood up and went to Alistar who was still awake. "YOUR A MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU! I CAME HERE SO I DIDN'T HAVE TO KNEEL! (Castiel is yelling at everyone now) I CAME TO USA TO GET EQUALITY! YOU PEOPLE ARE DISGUSTING! YOU THINK I WANTED TO GO INTO HEAT THAT DAY! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! YOU ARE WORSE THAN MY PEOPLE! YOU ARE WORSE BECAUSE YOU CHOOSE TO BE THIS WAY WITH YOUR FREEDOM! AT LEAST TRADITIONALISTS ARE LIKE THIS BECAUSE IT IS THE LAW! YOU DON"T HAVE TO BE CRUEL BUT YOU ARE!" Damn Dean loved his omega. Not the time Dean SO NOT THE TIME! The whole school was watching Castiel at this point some people were recording. 

 

****************

 

Castiel POV:

 

***************

 

"WOAH! What did I miss?" Castiel heard a familiar voice come from his left. His fellow students gasped and bowed before Gabriel. Gabriel had a smile on until he saw Castiel's face but he didn't say anything. Someone shouted at Castiel "Stupid bitch! your supposed to bow before royalty!" Gabriel glared at the crowed but smiled again with no humor. "Yes peasants BOW BEFORE ME!" Gabriel laughed at Dean and Castiel. Dean's eyes were their beautiful green again. Dean laughed and bowed mockingly low making his fellow students gasp again. 

 

"Fuck you highness" Dean laughed making everyone gasp AGAIN! ugh these people! Gabriel faked a gasp "I'm hurt! That use of language Dean unfit for a crown prince!" Everyone gasped again. Gabriel rolled his eyes "Can you guys please SHUT UP. I'm trying to talk to my brother and brother in law!" Everyone gasped again. Gabriel slapped his forehead. "Oh. My. God. Next time someone goes to experience freedom in another country I AM SO NOT GOING TO BE THE ONE WHO PICKS THEM UP!" Castiel just laughed and ran into Gabriel's arms giving him a hug. 

 

Dean turned around and walked over to Charlie "Ill explain everything later. will you come to my coronation?" Charlie just laughed and said yes. Dean turned and ran over to Castiel and Gabriel and got in the black car that they were riding in. When they started driving "Gabriel why are you here so early?" Gabriel turned serious "Have you heard?" Gabriel asked. "Yes I heard a few weeks ago" Castiel turned to Dean "I just found out today!?" Dean sighed "Well Cas you barely talk to me so I couldn't exactly find the right time to tell you especially when you blow me off every time I tried to make conversation for I don't know the past 2 years! The worst part is you wont even tell me what I did! WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU HATE ME?!" Castiel looked down. 

 

"You didn't do anything Dean, I- I was afraid that if I told you what they had been doing that you would have me sent home. I just couldn't go back to my father Dean. I would have rather died then gone back to him to live my life kneeling while I waited for you to graduate" Castiel felt tears burn in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. "That wasn't the first time they had hurt you was it?" Dean asked letting tears fall "DAMMIT how could I have not seen it!?" "If it makes you feel better Dean-o Cassie has always been good at hiding things" Gabriel supplied earning a whack from Castiel.

 

Gabriel was silent the rest of the ride to the middle school to pick up Sam. Dean and Castiel walked into the lunch room where Sam was. Sam was laughing and talking to his friend/girlfriend Jessica. "Sam!" Dean shouted making everyone in the lunch room look up including Sam. Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel walked over to Sam's table. "Sam were going home" Dean said "Home home?" "Yes" Gabriel said. Sam smiled "Ok Dean" Sam turned to Jess and said she was invited to Dean's coronation. Jess just nodded and smiled.

 

The four princes got back into the black car and headed for the airport where reporters were everywhere and even some of them grabbed Castiel in places that should NOT be touched by strangers. The results were that guy with a broken arm and a bloody nose thanks to Dean. The princes got on the private plane and relaxed. Sam and Dean talked about Jessica while Dean and Castiel fixed their issues and may have gone to a private section of the plane for a little bit. And Sam and Gabriel might need a LOT of brain bleach.


	5. Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long I had some personal stuff to deal with I hope this chapter is ok if you have any questions let me know. I am going to finish this story soon once again I am so sorry for the long wait. There should be either one or two chapters left but that's it and I promise they wont take as long as this one.

When the plane had landed in Havan everyone had been exhausted and jet lagged. Castiel had fallen asleep on the plane and Dean had been trying to wake him for 5 minutes. Dean finally gave up and scooped Castiel up carrying him out of the plane. In his sleep Castiel clung to Dean's chest and nuzzled into his neck it was freaking adorable. "Dean, I haven't had a chance to change any laws yet I have to wait until after my coronation." Dean looked at Gabriel "What are you getting at Gabriel?"Dean asked with no heat in his voice just pure confusion and curiosity. Gabriel sighed "Castiel needs to change to 'Omega apropriate' clothes before he is seen in public, Havan is very traditional and I don't know if I will be able to change the law any time soon." 

 

 

 

"Cas isn't gonna be happy about that" Dean answered. Gabriel groaned "Don't I know it, but he will have to deal with it while he is in Havan, he can handle it" Gabriel, Sam, and Dean (Who was still carrying a sleeping Castiel in his arms) were led to more cars that would transport them to the Havan castle. Dean and Castiel had their own car while Sam and Gabriel shared another. The servants opened the car door for Dean who would have insisted to have done it himself, well if he wasn't carrying his sleeping mate. Once inside and settled the servant closed the door leaving Dean and a STILL sleeping Castiel in peace and quiet. Dean took his time to think about what comes next.

 

 

 

Dean had learned of his parents death a few months ago he had taken it hard at first but, he had come to terms with it after all he wasn't really that close with either of them since he moved to USA. Sam had taken it hard and he isn't doing as well as Dean is but Sam had grown distant from both parents as well so neither were devastated. His mom had died in a car crash, dead on impact and his dad? well he went insane from the loss of his mate and killed himself by jumping from his window. No one held a grudge against John for his suicide, losing a mate was the worst possible thing that could happen to someone especially if they were soul bonded. Dean fell forward when Balthazar (Castiel's private guard) started the car forward a little too fast.

 

 

 

"Sorry highness!" Balthazar called over the speaker phone. Dean just laughed and shook it off looking to Castiel who was still asleep with his head in Dean's lap. "Cas you have to wake up now sweetheart" Castiel just groaned and shifted so his face was tucked into Dean's lower torso and crotch. Dean thought a sleeping Cas was an adorable Cas but he really needed to get him up."Cas wake up, wake up Cas, Cas time to ge- umph" Dean grunted when the car hit a pothole. Cas jerked awake and fell from his spot on Dean yelping loudly when he fell to the floor. Dean laughed at the look of loss on Cas' face. Castiel grumbled as he put him self in a seat across from Dean. Dean watched as Castiel grumbled until he was finally settled. 

 

 

 

"Hey Cas so there is something we need to talk about" Castiel looked up to acknowledge Dean motioning him to continue "Umm so I was talking to Gabriel and he umm gave me these. There for you, for the mating ceremony and coronations. *Castiel looks in the bag and his face twists into a mix of betrayal, sadness, and anger* BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING!!! Gabriel doesn't want you to wear this eaither. Gabriel said he'll start working on the new laws for omega rights as soon as he is crownes but until then you have to wear..." Dean motioned to the bag of 'omega appropriate' clothes. Castiel relaxed at the explanation but his face still held sadness. "Ok" Castiel said nothin more for the rest of the ride. Dean sighed and leaned back falling into a peaceful sleep.

 

*******

 

When they arrived at the Havan castle Dean was awoken by Castiel who was now wearing the 'omega apropriate" clothes that they all hated. Balthazar opened the car door and Dean steped out followed by Castiel. Gabriel and Sam were already outside of their car and were walking toward them. Castiel kept his head down as they walked into the Havan palace on Deans right.

 

 

 

Everyone was silent when they entered the castle, no one really wanted to be there especially not Castiel who quickly walked to his room Dean following close behind. When Castiel went into his room he ripped off his clothes and jumped into his bed turning away from a now concerned Dean. "Cas are you ok?" Castiel didn't respond he felt conflicted. Sad that he was back in Havan, angry he had to wear these stupid clothes, happy that he had fixed things with Dean. "Cas come on you ok?" Castiel turned to his soon to be complete mate.

 

 

 

"Im ok Dean I just don't want to be here" Castiel said tears falling down his face, he was just so frustrated. Dean pulled Castiel into his chest "Hey it's ok Cas its only a few days. Gabriel's coronation is tomorrow then we have a 2 day break where our friends will be arriving from school. Then our mating ceremony and then we leave to Ventura for my coronation and that's where we will stay. Its only 5 days here then we leave total. We can do that right? Just five days." Castiel nodded and curled into Dean falling asleep they were both very jet lagged. Dean stared at his mate for a few more minutes before he fell into a seep sleep. 

 

 

 

*******************

 

 

 

Castiel and Dean were dressed and ready for Gabriel's coronation the next day. They excited their room and were swarmed by reporters, thankfully the guards held the reporters back while Dean and Castiel made their way down stairs. Outside of the throne room Gabriel was waiting taking deep breaths to steady himself. "Gabriel" Castiel walked to his brother and gave him a hug "Mother and father would be proud" That seemed to make Gabriel feel a lot better. "thanks Cassie ill see ya in there in a bit" Castiel smiled and patted his brother on the back one last time before lining up at the door. 

 

 

 

The press and many other royals were already in the throne room waiting for Gabriel to enter. Dean and Castiel entered and everyone turned their heads to Dean, pretending Castiel wasn't there he was just an omega anyway. Dean and Castiel walked down the isle all the way to the front seats. Since they were in public in Havan, a country that omegas had basically no rights Castiel had to kneel at Dean's feet. Dean could feel through the bond that this really annoyed Castiel and he slowly reached to his right and put his hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel looked up looking annoyed at the whole ceremony but was thankful that Dean was there with him. 

 

 

 

The trumpets blared and the ceremony began. Gabriel walked in the throne room and everyone except the omegas from the traditional countries stood. gabriel walked to the front of the throne and the priest spoke in another language that was translated to the rest of the crowd. The crown was finally placed on Gabriel's head and everyone stood cheering except the still kneeling omegas. Castiel looked up and still had a huge smile on his face, he was happy for his brother. Maybe Havan would finally be brought out of their traditional ways. Everyone stood and left the throne room readying for the party that night.

 

 

 

***********

 

 

 

A few hours later Dean and Castiel walked down stairs but before leaving the hallway they were swarmed by more reporters. "Your highness! Your highness!" They called asking so many questions. Where were the guards? Dammit. "SILENCE" Dean yelled and the reporters all quieted "What is wrong with you people? Can you talk one at a time! Jesus Christ! Ask one question at a time and you may be answered rather than avoided every time! Good GOD!" One reporter stepped forward "If you are from a not traditional kingdom why do you make your omega wear that and keep his head down?" Dean looked at Castiel who nodded. "Prince Castiel is not my mate yet so while he is in his own country he must follow the traditional laws." Dean answered sadly

 

 

 

Another reporter stepped forward, "Your highness does this mean you do not agree with Havan's treatment of omegas?" Dean rolled his eyes "Of course I don't agree with it, its demeaning! Omegas are people too, Sometimes I want to put those alphas in chains so they can feel how much it sucks to be treated as though you are not a person, but dirt under the feet of Alphas just because they can produce children and are naturally weaker. I believe Omegas are the strongest out of all of the genders because they have to put up with the stupid knot heads out there, Omegas have to work harder than all of us to be successful and that just makes them more admirable." Dean looked to Castiel who was smiling at him with adoration and love clear in his eyes.

 

 

 

The reporters were silent at Dean's answer not knowing what else to say. "Now if you will excuse me we have a party to go to" Dean said stiffly and pulled Castiel next to him and continued on his way. Minutes later they arrived at the entrance to the ballroom, Dean was about to walk in when Castiel stopped him. Dean looked at him with question. Castiel smiled and pulled Dean into a kiss ignoring the gasps at the omegas boldness. "You were amazing with the press Dean, Did you really mean all of that?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded and pulled Castiel into a hug "I love you Cas and I don't want you to have to kneel at anyone's feet anymore, your an amazing person" 

 

 

 

Dean and Castiel hugged for a moment longer and parted. They faced the door and walked into the party. They saw Gabriel playing with Sam who was laughing and smiling at the older man. Castiel joined Gabriel at the throne and they talked for a while while Dean conversed with princes and princesses of other kingdom's. Dean eventually got tired and went and told Castiel he was going to bed and asked if he wanted to join him. Castiel nodded and followed Dean back to their chambers and undressed. Castiel gave Dean a passionate kiss before going to sleep. Dean followed a few minutes later.


	6. Arrivals, Bloody murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Castiel and Sam's friends arrive  
> Castiel gets hurt

Dean woke up before Castiel and slipped out of bed. He quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror checking his appearence. When he deemed himself presentable he sat down in the work table on the other side of the room and wrote a quick note to Castiel.

 _"Cas_ _,_

_I thought you needed some sleep so I didn't disturb you. I will be down in the throne room greeting our friends as they arrive. Come down when you wake up my love._

_-Dean"_

Dean sat up and placed the note by Castiel's bed side table and slipped out of the room. Charlie said she would be here around 8:30am and it was 8 so he planned to eat a quick breakfast and then greet her. He really hoped she wouldn't punch him in the face. She probably would but hey thats life what can you do?

 

 

 

Dean walked into the dining hall and saw that Sam and Gabriel were awake and chatting away. They both stood up when he entered acnowledging him. Dean smiled at his little brother's blush, he obviously walkied in on something private. "Mornin Dean-o!" Gabriel grinned, Dean let out a soft smile. "Goodmorning Gabriel, Sam" Dean stepped forward and sat to Gabriel's left, the opposite of Sam. They got into a heated discussion on how Gabriel and Sam had been skyping each other for the past 3 years. Dean got slapped on the back of the head by a grinning Gabriel when he mentioned 'you probably get along so well because you both act like children'. "Im older than you Dean-o" Gabriel replied cheeky. "Only in years Gabe"

 

 

 

Gabriel frowned contemplating what Dean had just said but then nodded his head in acceptance with a grin. They chatted for a few more minutes before they began walking. They were passing the throne room when Dean checked the time, it was 9:15 "Shit!" Dean groaned "whats wrong Dean?" Sam asked "Charlie should be here by now, come on lets go to the theone room guys" The King and younger prince nodded their consent and walked into the throne room. Inside Charlie was yelling at a guard who looked like he was about to pee himself.

 

 

 

Dean stepped forward to stop her when Gabriel held his hand out stopping him. Dean looked over to see Gabriel with an amused smirk on his face, the King and two princes stood there watching the show until the guard grabbed Charlie and started dragging her away. Gabriel's smile turned into a dark frown of anger and he yelled "ENOUGH!" Charlie and the guard and everyone else in the room froze and turned toward their angry king. 

 

 

 

"Dean!" Charlie squeled running toward him and jumping into his arms making it so Dean was holding her up while the guards gaped at her brashness. When Charlie didn't release Dean he started walking still carrying Charlie. Sam and Gabriel were both giggling like little girls at Dean and Charlie. "Well Dean I guess you know where to go if you want a third in your mating to Castiel" Gabriel snickered. With that comment Charlie released Dean and turned to him with a playful glare. "Listen dick! Or should I say 'KING of dicks!' Dean is like my big brother and im not into dicks." Charlie yelled so the 20 people in the throne room could hear her. 

 

 

 

Gabriel's grin widened at her comment and he just shook his head with amusement before plopping down into his throne patting his side for Sam to come sit next to him. Sam smiled and took up the second half of the huge throne. Dean sat down in the second throne and Charlie plopped down on top of him and stretched out like a cat. Just then more trumpets sounded and the doors were opened. Jo, Ash, Andy, Jess, Benny, Kevin, Bela, Lisa, Anna, Hannah, Garth and Adam entered the room surrounded by guards. Charlie jumped up and ran into Jo giving her a huge hug. Sam stepped up preparing to run to one of his friends when Gabriel grabbed his arm and gave him a look that said 'wait till the guards leave' Sam relented and folded his hands behind his back and moving behind Gabriel as did Dean. 

 

 

 

Gabriel stood "Guards and servants please leave this area I must welcome my guests myself" When the guards began to protest due to not enough protection. "Leave us! You must all be aware by now I currently have two of the best warriors in the country behind me." Dean and Sam both smirked at the praise from the Havan King. The guards relented and the second they left the room everyone relaxed. Sam moved forward glancing at Gabriel who gave an approving nod before he sprinted into Jessica giving her a huge hug. Anna, Garth, and Bela formed around sam all hugging him and asking for explanations. Charlie looked back up at Dean who was still by Gabriel's side but more relaxed and he had a smile on his face.

 

 

 

"Hey Dean where's Cas?" Charlie asked making Dean frown, he didn't know. It was about 1pm now and he still hadn't shown. Dean opened their usually closed bond and felt Castiels mild fear and agitation that was not a good sign. Dean quickly stood up and ran from the room as fast as his two feet could carry him and headed straight for Castiel's chambers.

 

 

 

As Dean got closer he could hear laughing, begging, and whimpering, he turned the corner and saw that a guard had Castiel pinned to a wall hands above his head, legs pushed and held apart by the guards legs. The guard grinned at Castiels whimper of fear and pleasure as he rolled his hips into Castiels crotch while sucking hickeys onto his kneck. Each roll would make Castiel gasp but then start begging for it to stop again. Dean pushed forward letting out an inhuman roar that could be heard throughout the whole castle. Dean shoved the one holding Castiel into the wall immobalising him temporarily.

 

 

 

 

Castiel dropped to the ground as he was released by the guards bruising grip on his wrists no longer being able to hold himself. Dean broke the guard that was watching the assaults nose and leg. The guard that was defilibg Castiel slowly stood back up and went for Dean who turned and started hitting him blinded by alpha rage. Dean kept hitting the alpha even after he passed out. It wasn't until Castiel had started sobbing that Dean realised that he was hitting a now dead guard. Dean turned to Castiel and gathered him into his arms holding his sobbing omega gently. Castiel looked up with his beautiful golden eyes that shined all the way when he was experiancing an extreme emotion. Dean placed his bloody hand on Castiels covered cheek pulling back his facial wrap and wiped away some of his tears. 

 

 

 

Slowly Castiel's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell into unconciousness. Dean could hear some others closing in on the scene, he could smell his and Sam's friends and some of the counsil members. They all jumped back when Dean looked up eyes glowing red with alpha rage. Dean snarled animalistically and curled further around his unconcious omega trying to give him more protection. "-an, Dean, come on listen up man, look at me, calm down, Castiel is safe your with him now." Sam spoke as softly as he could lowering himself to the ground in front of Dean as a sign of submission. The red slowly dissapeared from Dean's eyes and he looked up and was faced with horrified looks on everyones faces including Gabriel's. That meant whatever happened was very, very bad. Dean turned around and saw theguard he had beaten bloody and the he had beaten to death. 

 

 

 

Dean stood up taking the unconscious Castiel with him and quickly turned and walked back to their chambers as fast as possable. As soon as he entered Dean slammed the door behind him, he laid Castiel onto his bed gently and walked into the bathroom and began filling a bath for him. Dean slowly undressed Castiel and checked for any injuries that would require a healer and when finding none he undressed himself. Dean carried the now naked Castiel and gently lowered both of them into the warm bath. He began cleaning Castiel from all of the blood that had gotten on him from the guards and Deans hands.

 

 

 

After about 3p more minutes Dean finally pulled Castiel out of the tub and began drying him off and redressing him. He then dried and dressed himself and laid down across from Castiel and pulled him in closer so Castiel's head was rested upon Dean's broad chest. After about another three or four hours of turning away visitors Castiel woke up with a gasp and began struggling against Dean. "NO Stop please no no no n-" "Cas! Cas! Calm down my love your safe, neither of thouse guards will hurt you ever again" "Dean?" "Yeah Cas?" "You came for me?" "Of course Cas I love you, why.... did you think I wouldn't come" Dean asked warily not wanting to upset Castiel further.

 

 

 

"The guards kept saying you hated me and that you would leave me behind as soon as I bared you childern." Castiel started silently crying into Deans shirt. Coming from Castiel's side of the bond was fear, relief, nervousness."why are you nervous my love?" Dean asked concerned for Castiel. "I just dont want our friends to laugh at me" "they wont laugh, and if they do ill make them wear Havan's traditional clothes" Dean smirked making Castiel laugh. Castiel stood up and made for the door looking behind at Dean who stood up and grabbed his hand gently leading him into the halway towards the throne room.

 

 

 

When they pushed in everyone in the room fell silent and were all staring at Castiel. Castiel shifted uncomfortably and Dean felt aprehension flow through the bond. Dean reached over and grabbed Castiel's hand slowly walking them closer to the silent group as they aproached Charlie moved closer and pulled Castiel into a hug. "Are you ok Cas?" She asked pulling away, Castiel looked her dead in the eyes "I am fine it has happened more than once". No one seemed to have a responce to that so they changed the subject and talked for a few more hours then headed to the dining hall for dinner. They chatted for another hour before going to their assigned rooms for the night waiting for the mating ceremony that would take place tomorrow. No one made fun of Castiel's clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG IVE BEEN SO OVERWHELMED AND MY MUSE FOR THIS STORY JUST DROPPED! I am going to try to finish this story up with 1 or 2 more chapters. They will not take as long as this one did.


	7. Mating Crowning and Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this last chapter took so long! So so sorry! If anyone enjoyed it check out 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7142096/chapters/16216727 its called: A dark past. A bright future? 
> 
> Also has prince Castiel in in but this time Castiel is an Alpha, Dean is an omega

Castiel POV:

 

The next day Castiel woke up and got dressed in cerimonial robes for his mating ceremony. Dean had bren taken to a seperate room the night before and it had distressed Castiel greatly. A servant came in and helped Castiel finish dressing, they then gave him a pill. A pill that would keep him from being able to protest the ceremony, he would be to drugged up. Castiel had talked with Dean about this the previous nighy, he pretended to take the pill and slipped it into his pocket.

 

They led him downstairs and by the door. He pretended to be loopy as they escorted him to Dean and placed him on his knees before him, he looked out and saw his friends staring in horror at the way he was being treated. The priest started talking but Dean had him pause before he pulled Castiel to stand.

 

The traditionalists stared in shock while the moderns hooted and hollared. Dean said his vows to Castiel and Castiel returned them replacing obedieance with love. At the end Dean kissed Castiel on the neck before slowly sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Castiel gasped as he went into full blown heat. Two beta guards came and escorted Dean and Castiel out of the room.

 

When they returned to their chambers Dean threw Castiel onto the bed and ripped off his clothes. Castiel giggled while watching Dean attempt to remove his clothes. He moved forward and grabbed Dean and slowly pulled off the rest of his clothes. Dean's eyes glowed alpha red before he tackled Castiel to the bed.

 

***

 

Dean POV:

 

The three days were spent fucking nonstop, Dean always growled at whoever brought them food, he was so possessive over Castiel. When they finally finished they bathed before meeting their friends in the ballroom. "Dean!" Charlie squeaked and everyone's head turned to him.

 

"Hi guys" Dean grinned "How were the past 3 days fucking?" Jo asked, Dean looked over Castiel was blushing so hard he thought he may pass out. "Fucking Amazing!" Dean grinned and Castiel blushed even harder... if that was possible. "Awe Cas man were just messing with you, Dean! You aparently didn't fuck him enough there is still a stick up his ass!" Jo giggled.

 

Castiel tucked his face into Dean, hiding from the teasing "What time do we leave for Ventura Dean?" Sam asked walking through the door Gabriel next to him. "In about an hour Sammy" "ok" Sam replied nonchalantly. "Will you be going with us Gabriel?" "Of course Dean-o! Juts like every other Leader!" Dean smiled "Alright" Dean talked with everyone and they were all very understanding on why he didn't tell them he was a prince.

 

Charlie had just said "Well that ironic" when Dean asked what she meant everyone smirked but didn't share. He dropped the subject. When the time came for them all to get into the cars, Dean and Castiel rode were together Sam and Gabriel were together, and everyone else piled into one long ass car. Dean was starting to believe that Sam and Gabriel had a thing for each other it was kind of concerning because Gabriel was 18 and Sam was 14 but hey love is love. If they asked for Dean's blessing, he would give it.

 

 

When they arrived in Ventura (which took fucking forever) Dean got out of the car and literally jumped on his face landing in the soft grass outside the palace. Castiel looked around with wonder before suddenly he was thrown over a shoulder. He let out a small scream which everyone seemed to think was hilarious. Dean ran inside the palace and up the stairs until Castiel was dropped onto a, HOLY SHIT, a super soft bed! Dean then started tickling him, Castiel laughed as his wrap and other clothes were torn off and replaced with the same stuff Dean was wearing.

 

 

There was a knock on the door before all of their friends burst in. Dean grinned "THE PARTY IS HERE!!" Gabriel screamed holding bottles of beer and vodka in a cooler. Everyone laughed. They partied for hours and near the end Castiel ended up being the one who got the most drunk, they sat in a circle and were playing truth or dare. Everyone was mildly drunk, but Cas was hammered. "Alright Dean truth or dare?" Jo asked "dare" Joe grinned again "Dean I dare you to have loud obnoxious sex with Cas in that closet." Dean slapped his forehead "I hate you" but Dean was grinning. 

 

 

Dean led Castiel to the closet and pushed him in and closed the door behind him. Castiel laid down "I WANNA NAP NOW LEMPH-NAP!" Castiel announced loudly. Dean undressed slowly they started undressing Castiel "Dean for the nap out clothes can remain on I do not see why this is needed"  "Dean what are you doing? Dean that is my penis why are you AAAHHH" Castiel screamed as Dean took him into his mouth.

 

 

***

 

 

Sam POV:

 

 

"Jo what have you done?!" "I didnt think the were really gonna do it" Jo whisper yelled back at Sam, they had been sitting here when they heard "Dean what are you doing? Dean that is my penis why are you AAAHHH" "UUGGGHH" Jo groaned "I'm going to the hot tub upstairs" Sam said "Deans room has 2 floors in his room?" Charlie gasped "Dude, he is a prince what did you expect, and no he actually has three floors" Charlie gaped at him "And a water slide" Sam smirked "I'm down" Benny yelled before running upstairs.

 

 

*********

 

The next day Dean was crowned there had been a huge ceremony and lots of pie. Dean was a king and Castiel was his queen.

 

*********

 

epilogue

 

*********

 

Dean had been right when Sam turned 18, he and Gabriel had gotten married. 

 

 

_"Dean" Gabriel nodded at him, Gabriel had been visiting from Havan to see Sam. "Gabe is there something you wanted?" Dean asked. Gabriel was sweating and looked pale, Dean was worried "I umm IwouldlikeyourpermissiontoaskforSam'shandinmarraige" Gabriel said so fast Dean couldn't understand "Uhh Gabe? Could you repeat it a little slower?" Gabriel nodded still shaking "I would uh um like to uh ask for Sam's hand in uh.... Marraige?" "FINALLY!" Dean grinned. Gabriel looked like he was about to pee himself. "Dude I have seen this coming for 4 years, I was hoping you would propose to Sam the day before his 16th birthday but I guess that didn't happen" Gabriel just stood there stunned, before dropping into a dead faint._

 

Now THAT had been entertaining. There had been a problem, who would provide a heir? After talking to Castiel they both decided that he would be their surrogate Castiel gave them 2 kids. Their oldest a daughter Deanna who later presented Alpha, and their second a daughter named Cassie who presented beta. When they took the throne they decided to rule together as queens. They never fully made it so omegas have rights.

 

For Dean and Castiel's own children, there were 5, their oldest Jackson presented beta, second oldest Samuel-Johnathan presented alpha, third oldest Gabrielle presented as a beta, Castiel's last pregnancy was twins a Mary Rose and Chris, they both presented as omegas.

 

When the twins had presented as omegas Castiel had locked himself in his room for days devastated that they would have to grow up with the same prejudice he did. Dean was the one who had to explain to the twins why Castiel was terrified for them and they understood. 

 

Charlie and Jo got together and came to live in Ventura as Dean's counsel along with Kevin and Benny. 

 

 


End file.
